


Team Discovery Channel!

by Uncle_Kars



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Character, i'll update stuff as this goes along, if it goes along, im sorry fanfiction i have commitment issues, trans martin pogchamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Kars/pseuds/Uncle_Kars
Summary: Martin wants to be friends with Nelson. Not just in space camp, not just when they're paired up for Bart's schemes, but always. Nelson is not a fan of this.
Relationships: Nelson Muntz & Martin Prince
Kudos: 1





	Team Discovery Channel!

"You can't bully me anymore, Nelson!"

Nelson blinked. He had Martin Prince, his favorite target, pinned up against a tree in the schoolyard. Who's to say what he can and can't do?

"Why." He pressed Martin into the tree harder. The poor kid looked away for a moment. Was he regretting saying this? Was he going to regret what he was about to say? Well, if it'll get Nelson to stop harassing him...

"I'm a girl." Martin fell to the ground with a little 'oof' as Nelson let go. He crossed his arms as he mulled over what to do about this in his head. It's true that he said he'd never punch a girl, but he's not a man of his word, and Martin was his favorite target. But he couldn't hit a girl. It was against his self-imposed rules.

"So you're not gay?" Nelson tilted his head as Martin picked herself up and dusted off her shorts.

"N-no? I'm not even old enough to know that yet!"

"But you're a girl."

"Y-yes, and that means I am off limits for you!" Martin crossed her arms as well to mirror Nelson. The bigger kid opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find anything to say. Well, maybe he found one thing.

"...you're lying." 

Martin backed into the tree again. "I am not!"

"Why didn't you say _earlier,_ then?" Nelson's tone was incredibly accusatory, which drove Martin to flatten herself against the tree.

"I wasn't ready. I was- I was afraid that you might hit me!" She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the eventual punch to come. It didn't, though. 

"Yeah, cuz you're a pussy." Nelson said the moment he saw Martin's eyes open again. She couldn't really disagree with that at this point. "Well? What're ya gonna do now?" Nelson sat himself down in the grass, arms still crossed, and scanned the playground for a new target. With a sigh, Martin sat down too.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't have me up in your grill all recess long." He paused a moment, giving it a thought. "...don't the teachers know? Hey, why wasn't _I_ aware if the teachers knew?" He turned around to face Martin with a scowl.

"Because they don't know- um-"

"Then why tell _me_?"

Martin didn't respond, instead she looked down at her hands in her lap. Why _did_ she tell Nelson? Why did she make Nelson the first to know? Oh no, this was a mistake! This was all just a very panicked mistake! She shouldn't have done that, oh no no no! Martin warily looked up to see Nelson staring, looking as judgmental as ever. She quickly went back to looking at her hands.

Nelson narrowed his eyes. "Okay, commander." He then turned himself around again, no longer facing Martin. Good thing too, because there was no way Martin could hide the shock on her face. Commander? But wasn't space camp a year ago? And didn't Nelson not want to talk about that?

"Commander?" She quietly asked.

"Dunno what else to call ya. Martin's a boy name."

"You can still call me Martin if you want to." Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all? 

"Whatever." Nelson stood up, scanned the area, and moved to the opposite side of the tree, gaining a quizzical look from Martin. "Are you hiding?"

"Can't let people see me hanging out with a nerd." Martin laughed a bit. He considered this hanging out? That was...kinda sweet. 

"Is that why you're only buddy-buddy with me in private, or when nobody happens to know us?"

There was a short pause before Nelson's answer of "Maybe, what's it to you?"

Martin stood and punped her fists into the air. "I knew it! I knew you wanted to-" she lowered her voice, realizing that yelling like this could attract unwanted attention, "-be my friend and that my perserverance wasn't completly in vain!" She grinned when she heard Nelson grumble from his hiding spot. "We _are_ friends! Oh, we will be the _best_ of friends! Yes, joy!" 

And with the ringing of the bell, Martin skipped away, leaving Nelson to groan to himself. This could not be happening right now.

**Author's Note:**

> They are friends. Please god give me the strength to continue this. Next chap'll probably be a little timeskip. Apologies for the stupid title, I am very uncreative. short chapter 1 i know smh.


End file.
